


The Tragedy

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maki is kinda a bitch, Maybe angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tragedy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ill add more tags when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: ooo great title I knowSo basically this is if v3 was in the same universe as the other two games





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a continuation from my other chat fic (you dont need to read the other to get this one but its in the same universe)
> 
> also please Note: I have only played the three main games so if you're looking for something accurate you've come to the very, very wrong place  
> This is my own interpretation of what would happen under the circumstances. I am not trying for it to be canon, if you don't like it don't read (also I know this is not how TVs work just bear with me pls)

This is the way the world ends

This is the way the world ends

Not with a bang

But with a whimper

\-----------------------------------  
Shuichi woke up with his boyfriend clinging to his side, face buried in his chest. 

The purple haired man looked so peaceful in his sleep, and the detective felt slightly bad for disturbing him.

"Morning, kichi..." the raven haired boy said in a soft voice. 

"Mmm." Kokichi held the other tighter. 

"It's time to get up."

"Nuuu...it's summeeerrrr..."

"But we're gonna hang out with Momota-kun today."

"Nuuuuuuu...he smeelllss bad and he's louddd.." he whined and buried his head in Shuichis chest. 

"Kichi, I need to get up." 

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"If you lie to yourself enough it becomes the truth." Shuichi sighed and tried to pry his boyfriend off of him, but to no avail. 

"Kokichi."

"Mn...fine." Kokichi reluctantly released Shuichi from his death grip.

"Thank you." Shuichi pressed a kiss to his lovers forehead before going into the bathroom to take a shower. 

"You're super boring you know!!!" Kokichi waited a bit before realizing that Shuichi wouldn't respond.

He rolled his eyes then proceeded to play on his phone, before someone texted him.  
~~~~  
Idiot: heya

LittleShit: wyw 

Idiot: ???

LittleShit: what you want

LittleShit: idiot

Idiot: fuc u

Idiot: but i was wonderin if i could come over

LittleShit: ??? I thought you were already

Idiot: o u and shu were suposed to go on a doble date with me an Maki roll but shes busy an im bored so can i come ovdr

LittleShit: SPELLING! DO YOU SPEAK IT

Idiot: shut up

Idiot: so can i

LittleShit: sure shu chan will probably say yeah

LittleShit: so fine

LittleShit: as long as you take a shower first

Idiot: To make thugs clrsaf im only comeing over to talk to shuichi 

LittleShit: Spelling

LittleShit: momota chan

LittleShit: spelling

Idiot: ugh ill see you later

Idiot went offline 

LittleShit went offline  
~~~~~~  
Kokichi sighed and shouted,

"SHU-CHAN! MOMOTA-CHAN IS GONNA COME OVER!" the water turned off and Shuichi stepped into the room, shirtless.

"I thought we were meeting at the park?"

"Apparently Harumaki is busy so Momota-chan needs to come over to fill the void that is his life."

"Translation?"

"He's bored." 

"Ah, I see." The detective got clothes out of the closet and walked back into the bathroom, humming a soft song.

Kokichi got up and got changed, wearing a purple shirt, black pants, and his scarf.

Shuichi walked out of the bathroom, wearing a black jacket and black pants.

"Shu-chan! You're going to die out there!"

"Oh?"

"It's summer! You're wearing a jacket!!"

"So?" 

"Shuuuuu-chaaaaannn!" 

"I'll be fine. Thanks for caring, mom." Shuichi joked, rolling his eyes.

Before Kokichi could refute, the doorbell rang. 

"THE DOORS OPEN MOMOTA-CHAN!" Shuichi covered his ears and whispered,

"You didn't have to be so loud..." 

"Hey guys!" Kaito walked into the room, out of breath (presumably from running up the stairs), wearing his signature jacket and his hear slicked back in a ponytail. 

"You look like a fucking neckbeard." 

"N-NO I DONT!"

"All you need is a fedora and a katana."

"SHUICHI TELL HIM!"

"M'lady."

"OUMA!" Kaito was swinging his fist before Shuichi could process what was happening.

The leader quickly dodged the punch, making the astronaut hit the wall. "Ow..."

"Kokichi, do not call Momota-Kun a neckbeard. Momota-kun, do not punch my boyfriend. I am disappointed in both of you." Kokichi and Kaito both looked at the floor, ashamed that they made Shuichi disappointed in them. 

"Sorry mom..."

"Sorry Shuichi." Shuichi took a deep breath and rubbed his temple.

"It's...fine. Let's watch some TV?" The detective asked hopefully, suggesting the only thing that his boyfriend and his best friend would agree on. 

"Alright!"

"Ok, Shumai!" He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today as Kokichi decided to race Kaito down the stairs. 

Kokichi won, of course, and flopped on the couch.

Shuichi sat next to him, and Kaito collapsed next the raven haired man.

"What are we gonna watch?"

"Rick and Morty!"

"No."

"You just don't wanna watch it cuz you don't have the brain cells to understand it!"

"H-hey!"

"Hmmm?"

"You just indirectly called me an idiot!"

"Ooooo big word."

"Guys..." 

"Sorry Shuichi!"

"Sorry Shumai!"

"I say we should-hm?" Shuichis phone started ringing, an edgy song playing as his ringtone.

"Hello?" 

-YO POOICHI-

"Put it on speaker, Shumai!" Kokichi, without waiting for an answer, jumped up and grabbed the phone from Shuichis hands.

"A-ah! Kokichi!" 

"You're on speaker, slut-chan!" 

"How did you know that it was Iruma-San?"

"I guessed!"

-Oh hey Cockitchy. Is anyone else there?-

"I am!" Kaito shouted proudly. 

-Ok listen up you virgins!-

"I'm not a-"

"Shut up Ouma!" 

-so I was playing around with my TV, trying to find some special channels whe-

"Hurry the fuck up, you cum dumpster! I'm getting boredddd!" 

-eee! Ok ok! I found something that's being broadcasted to the reserve course students...-

"How does that even work?"

-I can find channels that aren't being broadcasted to the public, like shit right now that's being shown to the reserve course students, you fucker! But yeah, I found something...-

"Oh really, what is it?" The detective asked curiously, picking up on the inventors hesitant tone. 

-it's...Izuru.-

"W-what?! That crazy long haired dude?" 

-I don't know what's going on. J-just put in 69 up down up 420-

"I-Iruma-San...what a-are you taking about?"

-Just do it ya virgin!! And call me back when ya see it!- she hung up before anyone could respond. 

"69...420..?" Kokichi asked through laughter.

Shuichi put the numbers in, and the TV flickered to life. 

What they saw on that screen was...

Despair

Pure despair

Despair was the only thing coming from the screen

"I-Izuru?..."

"What the f-fuck is this?..." Kokichi was the only one who didn't say anything. 

He waited until Kaito stopped mumbling, the astronauts eyebrows creasing in confusion, to start speaking.

"W-well...this is an...interesting turn of events...so apparently this...uh...murder spree...is being broadcasted to the reserve course, correct? Who's d-doing this, and wh-why?" The leader tried to keep his voice level and put some sense in the group, but he failed.

"Who's doing this?! WHOS DOING THIS?! WHO THE FUCK WOULD DO THIS?! THIS HAS TO BE A SHAM!"

"Momota-kun, please calm down-"

"CALM DOWN?! YOUR IDIOT BOYFRIEND IS TRYING TO BE A VOICE OF REASON WHEN ITS OBVIOUSLY FAKE!"

"MOMOTA-CHAN! The student council is killing each other and you think this is fake?! How stupid can you be?!"

"It has to be fake..." Kaito calmed down from his outburst as Shuichi kept staring at the screen.

He wasn't supposed to be seeing this

It was meant for the reserve course 

But why...?

Why?!

Why are they killing each other?!

"W-well, I say w-we should call I-Iruma-San, and see what she has to say a-about this..." he took a deep breath, and pulled out his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> I have no clue what Im doing if yall couldnt tell lmao  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy

Ring 

Ring 

Ring

He prays that Miu answers. 

Shuichi crosses his fingers and closes his eyes.

Click. 

-did you guys see it?..-

"The student council is killing each other, correct?" Shuichi tried his best to keep his voice level, tried his best to make it seem like he's calm.

-y-yeah. I've been watching it for a bit more and...it seems like someone put them in a killing game. I have no idea why, or how, for that matter, but all I know is that we need to stop it!-

"Stop it? Stop it?! God, you're about as much of an idiot as Momota-chan is. They're fucking killing each other, and you expect us, some stupid high schoolers, to stop it?!"

"Kokichi please..."

"Yeah, shut up Ouma! The adults are talking!" 

-well, you virgins should at least try to go to Hopes Peak! I'm trying to contact Kiibs, so I won't be able to go there yet. I'm counting on all you fuckers to find out what the hell is going on! I'll call you back once I talk to Kiibs, see ya later cunts!-

She hung up the phone, leaving Kokichi, Kaito, and Shuichi speechless. 

"We-well, maybe we should..." Shuichi started, but stopped when he realized no one was listening. 

Kaito eyes were seemingly attached to the screen, while Kokichi bit his nail, lost in thought. 

The leader was probably debating whether or not they should go, while the astronaut tried to compute what the hell they should even do. 

"I...I think we should do what the slut said and go to the school. Maybe we can talk to some of the higher ups about this...Kirigiri-chan must know something..." 

"R-right." Shuichi agreed immediately, not knowing what to do otherwise. 

"But it's being broadcasted to the reserve course, right? Do the higher ups even know about this?"

"We wouldn't know unless we went! Jeez, do you not even have the brain cells to know that?" Kaito sighed and got up, finally giving in. 

Funny, he thought, Kokichi didn't want to go at all at first, but now he's trying to convince me.

"We can use my car. Ouma, don't you fucking dare touch anything."

"Aye aye captain!" 

"Thank you, Momota-kun." Kaito grunted in response, leaving the house and walking toward his car. 

The other two followed him, getting in the vehicle. 

"I call shotgun!"

"No you fucking don't. Shuichis getting shotgun." 

Shuichi laughed and sat in the other front seat while Kokichi sat in the back, pouting. 

Kaito started to drive to the school, the ride filled with tense silence. 

The tallest man parked the car and got out, crossing his arms. 

"Thanks for the ride, Momota-kun."

"Yeaaah thaaaaank you Momo-chan!~"

"Don't call me that. And Shuichi, you can just call me Kaito."

"O-ok...Kaito."

"Ha GAAAAAAY!"

"You're literally dating him."

"You're literally dating me." 

"Ehhhhh...whatever! Cmon, let's go see Kirigiri-chan!" Kokichi skipped into the school, trying desperately to pretend that this wasn't freaking him out. 

Kaito and Shuichi followed him, Kaito sighing and Shuichi hiding behind his hat. 

"Ouma-kun? Momota-kun and Saihara-kun? Why are you three here? It is summer, correct?"

"Weeeell, why are you here, Kirigiri-chan?" Kokichi put his hands behind his back and tilted his head curiously.

He gasped suddenly. "Don't tell me that second years have to stay here during the summer?!"

"No, we don't. I just came here to help my father set up the school for next year, and go through people we think could come here."

"Oh reallyyyy? You think me, the king of liars might I add, can't see through such an obvious lieeeee?" 

"W-what?" 

"Are you maybe here...because of the reserve course?" 

"How do you know about that?"

"We saw something, Kirigiri-San...we were hoping you would know more about it." Shuichi cut in hesitantly. 

He didn't really want to interrupt Kyouko, but he was afraid of how Kokichi was going to respond to the question. 

"What, exactly, did you see?" 

"A killing game. With the student council. It's apparently being broadcasted to the reserve course." 

"You shouldn't know about that." 

"Why not? Are you, or anyone else for that matter, gonna fucking explain what's going on? You obviously know!" Kaito pushed his fists together.

"I am not permitted to give that information."

"Why the hell not?!" 

"This is supposed to stay inside the walls of Hopes Peak."

"Yeah, and we're students of Hopes Peak! We deserve to know!" 

"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you." 

"Wow, Kirigiri-chan. You're suuuuper boring, you know. Also, we've already seen the killing game, you're not helping anything by withholding information that we need." Kokichi put his hands behind his head, being surprisingly composed. 

"I apologize. If I could erase what you all saw, I would. It is best you three go home, and forget all about this. I have to go." Kyouko turned away, walking toward the Headmasters room. 

"Wh-what now?..."

"We ask someone else, of course!"

"Wait really?! But Kirigiri literally just said-"

"Yeah, and the student council is killing each other for no apparent reason. Are you that afraid of Kirigiri-chan? You'd rather have innocent people die than cross her?" 

"No! Of course not! Why do you feel the need to twist everything I say?!" 

"I just give you the truth. You sugar coat what you mean to make yourself seem like a good person, but really, you don't want to help the people in the game. You're too much of a coward." Kokichi smiled that demonic smile, causing Shuichi to fly back a few steps.

"K-Kokichi-"

"Kokichi what, hmm? I thought you wanted me to be more honest, Saihara-chan."

"Goddamn it Ouma! You shouldn't even be here."

"Why? Why should you be here, but not me? I'm much more reliable than you-"

"Kokichi! Stop! I know you're afraid, we all are. But this is not the way to deal with it! We all need to work together, not fight." Shuichi put his hands on Kokichis shoulders, which were shaking. 

"He's lying. I hate liars." 

"What is he lying about, Kokichi?"

"He's too scared to help everyone. So he waited for an opportunity to give up and go home without seeming like a bad person." 

"No I'm not!" Shuichi sighed and said,

"You're terrified. It doesn't matter how much you blame others, and push us away, it won't change anything."

"..." The detective smiled sadly and gave Kokichi a quick hug, before saying,

"I think we should go home, talk to Iruma-San, and think about this. Momota-kun, would you like to stay over?" 

"Yeah, sure. I agree, we should just go back to your house." 

"Ok, ok. L-Let's just go..." Kokichi started to walk back to the car, followed by Kaito. 

Shuichi walked behind them, thinking about the horrible events of today.

Shuichi Saihara can notice a lot of things

He can notice Kaito Momotas terrified expression, despite how much the astronaut tried to hide it. 

He can notice Kokichi Oumas shaking body, despite how much the leader tried to hide it.

And he can definitely notice the sinking feeling of despair in his stomach, despite how much the detective tried to hide it.


End file.
